


The Story of My Scars

by KammieCeleek



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cloudtail is a supportive boy, F/M, Human AU, Inspired slightly by Jenna Marbles, YouTuber!Brightheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KammieCeleek/pseuds/KammieCeleek
Summary: After six years on YouTube, Brightheart decides to answer two questions many of her subscribers have asked:  what happened to her eye and where did she get her scars.
Relationships: Brightheart/Cloudtail (Warriors)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Story of My Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that I am not an uncreative hack.
> 
> I haven't been accused of this (recently) but I just wanted to say that because I'm bored and I decided to write this story to alleviate that. It'll be kinda serious and I hope you enjoy it.

Brightheart took a deep breath as she nodded to Cloudtail.

"And… start," he told her.

The red light went on the camera and she faced it for the first time without her hair even partially covering the right side of her face.

"Hi, everyone. So… you may have noticed that I'm wearing my hair differently today. There is a reason for it. Today I'm going to address something that many of you who have watched me for the past six years have noticed, and that's my scars. Since the beginning, I've gotten comments saying 'what happened to you' and 'why do you cover your scars' and I think it's time to tell this story. I'm at a point where I think I can tell it without it triggering me. But I'm going to warn you all that this is not a nice story. It contains quite a bit of violence and other disturbing subject matters so please proceed carefully especially if you're in the younger age bracket that watches my videos."

Her fiancé gave her a thumbs-up from behind the camera.

"Before I started making videos, I was young. Like, I was about to graduate high school. And all I wanted was to be a cop. A lot of us who were in my friend group did and most of us have become cops nowadays. Also around that time in my town there was a group of people running around who were _incredibly_ dangerous. So what ended up happening was my boyfriend at the time, this guy named Swiftrunner, got the brilliant idea that we could get into the police academy early by bringing down this gang. And of course since he was my boyfriend and I still had the rose-colored glasses I went with him.

"We did end up finding that gang, but we weren't prepared and they weren't happy about being discovered. They attacked us. Swiftrunner was killed pretty quickly. I was brought very close to the brink of death to the point where they decided that I would bleed out before anyone found me and they just left me lying on the ground. I was in and out of consciousness but one of our other friends who knew about the plan let Cloudtail's uncle know. And Cloudtail's uncle is the chief of police in our town so they managed to track us down and get me to a hospital."

Her breathing hitched.

"I remember waking up there and Cloudtail was beside me. He was probably my best friend at the time and he still is, but back then we weren't anything _but_ friends. I also remember the bandages around the right side of my face and all over my body. They… had to stitch me up in some places to stop the bleeding. And on top of that, my right eye was _severely_ damaged to the point where not only could they not save it but it would have been more damaging to me to keep it in my head. I was apparently really touch-and-go for a long time and they weren't sure if I would live or die. But as you can see I lived."

Her breathing hitched slightly and she tried not to cry.

"After I saw my face for the first time without the bandages, I was… wrecked emotionally and mentally. I didn't have depression before that but I have suffered from it ever since. I have had several dark days where I want to end it all. I also suffer from post-traumatic stress that will be triggered at seemingly the most random of things. It took a lot to get me to where I am now and a lot of you have been really instrumental in that. You've been supportive of me for a long time or maybe you just found my content today. I'm grateful for all of it and knowing that you all are standing behind me just helps me feel like I still have value.

"But more than anyone else, the person who has been the most supportive of me is Cloudtail. He was beside me when I woke up that first day and he's been beside me ever since. I honestly don't think I'd be here today if it weren't for him helping me through physical therapy and adjusting to living half-blind. I can't really be a cop because of my disability, but when I decided I wanted to do this I went all in because you know what? Half-blind people deserve someone who can fight for them like Cloudtail did for me. You've all known about it from the beginning but not the story of why, so this is the story of why."

Cloudtail stepped out from behind the camera and wrapped his arms around her.

"So that brings us to the second reason we made this video," she breathed before holding up her left hand. "We're going to get married. I'll be marrying the man who saved my life."

"And I'll be marrying the strongest, most beautiful woman I know," Cloudtail added. "I'm going to be by her side until the day our souls disappear."

Brightheart nodded.

"So, thank you for watching and listening to my story, and I hope you all keep watching for more content coming your way as I delve into planning my wedding and going into this next big stage in our lives. See you soon!"

Almost as soon as the video was posted, the reception was immediately positive.

_I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that. I'm happy that you're better now and that Cloudtail loves you so much. Congrats on your engagement!_

_I hope those bastards are dead or behind bars. Your late boyfriend would be happy that you've come so far since then and that Cloudtail has been there for you. I hope to hear about a Cloudtail or Brightheart Jr. in the future._

_You really didn't need to tell us about what happened to you but I'm glad you did. You've come a long way from that girl you were. Your scars show that you went through hell and came out the other side stronger._

_As your sister (and your doctor) I'm proud of how far you've come. I supported you like you supported me after my accident when we were younger. Even though they said I wouldn't be able to walk, you were right beside me and helped me push through to the point where not only can I walk, but I can run. I'd like to think I helped you learn to run in your own way, but he did that more than I did.  
Also Cloudtail, you take care of her. If you don't you're getting my cane to your thick skull. Several times._

That last one (Cinderpelt really had a sharp tongue at times) made Cloudtail snicker.

There were a few negative comments, but they were drowned out by the supportive ones. All wishing her good luck in the future and condolences for what had happened to her. She felt grateful for all of it and she just wanted to make sure they all knew that she truly was. A quick post on all of her social media was made to let them all know as much.

_Thank you to everyone who left kind comments of support on my latest video. It's been a difficult road to get where I am and I'm grateful to everyone who has helped me on my journey. Whether you're a new subscriber who just found me yesterday or an old fan who's been there since the beginning, all of you made me feel supported. And yes, there were a few people who decided to be trolls but the positive far outweighs the negative. Cloudtail and I are excited to start this next phase of our lives and we hope you continue to support us in the future._

She couldn't wait to see what else was in store.

**Author's Note:**

> So the inspiration for this story was a little weird.
> 
> Many of you have probably heard of the unproblematic YouTube queen Jenna Marbles. If you don't watch her videos you probably heard about her stepping back from the Internet for a while (her video announcing that is no longer up). This was partially inspired by that because I'd like to think that if Brightheart was a human she'd have a personality similar to Jenna's. And Cloudtail… well, he kinda reminds me of Julien a lot of the time.
> 
> I might do more YouTuber Brightheart if you all really like it. Let me know what kind of content you think she would do. So far all I've got is beauty (um… don't ask) and gaming. Or maybe she would be like Jenna and do whatever she feels like doing. Just let me know your opinions!
> 
> So long and thanks for all the fish!


End file.
